Celos
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Tras irse Karamatsu a vivir con Chibita, Ichimatsu decide que hara lo mismo ya que no soportaba los celos. (Pos e24 de Osomatsu-san) Leve Karabita pero mucho Ichikara
**Nota:** _El final que me hubiera gustado que haya entre este par 3_

 _No soy fan karabita pero lo insinúo para provocar a un Ichimatsu celoso._

 _El art no me pertenece pero sí tienen el link original, se los agradecería para dar creditos._

* * *

–Espérame no me sigas… -fueron las palabras de despedida de su hermano mayor- quédate a cuidar a my little Jyushimatsu del estúpido hermano mayor que tenemos.

–¿Y quién te cuidará a ti o a mí? -refunfuño mientras una mano le revolvía más su cabello de lo que ya estaba con una sonrisa divertida.

–Tú lo harás -respondió- y yo te cuidaré -pegó su frente a la de él-. Pero para que eso pase debo irme para ser una persona mejor, una menos dolorosa para ti. Quiero volverme un hombre exitoso, tendré mi propia casa para formar una nueva familia -le alzó su rostro agarrando con delicadeza su mentón- a tu lado… -le susurro antes de posar sus labios en los ajenos.

–Eres un idiota… Jyushimatsu no me escucha como hermano mayor -desvió su rostro sonrojado, el cual, cubrió con una máscara- además ya somos una familia. Tsk… sí que eres un idiota, Cacamatsu. No estás hecho para salir al mundo -trataba de retenerlo a su manera. Ya que nunca le diría que no se vaya o que no lo abandone.

–Quiero darte todo my little kitty y para cumplir con mi sueño debo partir -tomo aquellas manos que temblaban entre las suyas para besarlas- I love you, my Little kitty. I love you, Ichimatsu.

–¡Callate Cacamatsu! -se quejó con un sonrojo que escapaba de su máscara.

Karamatsu le dio nuevamente un tierno beso en los labios mientras que él respondía derramando una lágrima que se había escapado de su prisión.

–Oe… Cacamatsu… -se apartó un poco para limpiar sus ojos con su manga morada- Deberíamos… tú sabes… -pasó sus dedos sobre el borde de la sudadera azul cerca del cierre de los jeans ajustados- hacerlo por última vez.

–¿Última vez? Ichimatsu, no me voy a morir -parpadeo ladeando su cabeza confuso luego comenzó a reírse divertido.

–Morirás ahora -lo agarró del cuello acercándolo a su rostro. Ahora se veía enfadado. El mayor pensó que no se debió burlar- ¡¿Crees que no sé qué vivirás con Chibita?! -Gritó sacudiéndole- ¡De seguro, es tu maldito amante! -le jalaba las mejillas para arrancárselas apropósito- Claro como es un maldito enano, está a la altura de tu pene y de seguro te lo chupa.

–¡Hey! ¡Ichimatsu! ¡Hey! -le agarró de las muñecas para que deje de golpearlo- te ves tan adorable cuando te pones celoso -lo abrazó- pero no es nada de lo que tú crees.

–Tsk… eso dices -le miró molesto para luego empujarlo al suelo- ¡Vamos a hacerlo te dejaré marcas para que ese enano vea a quien le perteneces!

–Ichimatsu… -suspiró negando con la cabeza. No es que no quisiera tener sexo con él. Simplemente le molestaba que imagine cosas que no son.

–Pronto el menos estaba sobre él desvistiéndole de manera desesperada. -Quito ambas sudaderas y pantalones. Estaba seguro que nadie entraría.

Osomatsu ya no entra a la habitación desde la partida de Choromatsu, Totty ya no estaba con ellos y Jyushimatsu fue a una entrevista de trabajo.

Pronto solo quedaban los boxers como única protección para que no se escapen ambos penes.

Inició con besos frenéticos desde el borde del bóxer azul hasta los labios de su hermano. Sí usada labial le marcaría sus besos pero esas cosas son para Todomatsu, el prefiere mordidas y chupetones visibles. Por eso dejo su sello en el cuello de su hermano.

Frotaba su pene contra el otro al meter presión al andar sobre su Karamatsu.

Lo iba a coger tan duro y perfectamente delicioso que lo ataría a su lado como perro a su correa. ¿Tal vez debió comprar una? Eso no importa (por ahora).

En este instante solo importaba hacerlo gemir tan fuerte que llegue a los oídos de Chibita. Que sepa que Karamatsu solo podrá repetir "Ichimatsu", que regresará a él suplicando por más.

Con esa idea en la cabeza se tragó el miembro de su hermano sin quitarle la ropa. Quería dejar el olor a su saliva combinado con el pre-semen de él. Así Chibita sentirá dos aromas: el de Karamatsu y de su dueño. No dudaba que vaya oler la ropa interior del mayor, Ichimatsu lo hacía. Sí él lo hacía, ¿por qué la otra gente no ha de hacerlo?

–Mh… -karamatsu mordió su brazo para retener sus sonidos- Ichi… ah…

–Puedes gritar. Es tiempo que sepan que somos un par de bastardos incestuosos -aparto aquel brazo-. Sí ya no vas a vivir aquí, ya no hay caso que lo ocultemos. -Comentó atrapando sus labios con los dientes- "De esa forma Chibita se enterada" -pensó comiendo los labios ajenos.

–Cierto… -acarició su mejilla- Este era nuestro plan, confesarlo y sí es necesario irnos de aquí juntos.

– "¿Entonces porque no me llevas ahora?" -palabras atoradas en su garganta.

–Pero ahora… nuestros encuentros serán más difíciles… -pegó su rostro al torso desnudo de Ichimatsu- Aquí nos teníamos juntos y a puerta cerrada nos demostrábamos nuestro amor… ahora con mi necesidad de un futuro mejor para ti, dudo que se pueda.

– "Entonces no te vayas" -pensó en silencio-

–Sin embargo, en ese futuro recompensaré todo el amor que no te di en mucho tiempo. -Sonrió besando con ternura sus labios-

–¡Callate Cacamatsu! ¡No hables más! ¡Disfruta el ahora y luego lo que vendrá! -lo abrazo por el cuello- No quiero que terminemos como Osomatsu-niisan y Choromatsu-niisan.

–¡Nunca te lo prometo! -tomó su mano para besarla siguiendo con el pene erecto de su hermano- Deja que te muestre mi amor total por ti -bajo los boxers con sus dientes exponiendo al miembro, besando su glande.

Saco su lengua para ir lamiendo de forma circular hasta llegar al vello púbico, en el cual respiro para sentir por última vez, aquel aroma.

Saborear una vez más ese suculento manjar que palpitaba pidiéndolo.

Chupaba los testículos al mismo tiempo que se masturbaba en conjunto con su hermano. Lo metió por completo sin dejar de tocarse. Ichi lo tomó del cabello moviendo la cabeza del mayor junto con sus propias caderas.

Esa garganta era tan tibia, esa campanilla que lo acariciaba, esos dientes que lo rasponeaban a propósito. Lo único que superaba esa perfecta cavidad bucal era la anal.

–Karamatsu, gírate -separó de un golpe brusco su cara de su pene- quiero que me muestres tu culo, es hora de marcarlo.

Karamatsu obedeció a su hermano. Deseaba tanto ese pene, sentirlo en su interior.

–Lléname de tu esperma -mencionó al mismo tiempo que dejaba sus glúteos frente a Ichimatsu- déjame tu recuerdo adentro de mi ser.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se apareció en su rostro. No tenía que decirlo, planeaba hacerlo con o sin su permiso.

Primero utilizo su lengua para lubricarlo, el mayor araño el piso a sentir su lengua fría en su interior caliente. Posteriormente se mordió el labio cuando la introducción de dos dedos de un solo golpe a su cuerpo. Sintió tijeras en su interior, uñas arañándole el escroto.

Sin previo aviso algo dudo se metió en su entrada anal. Una mano lo tomó de la cadera con fuerza como los movimientos venideros del más joven. Quien, se encontraba oliendo sus dedos que fueron bañados del aroma de su amante.

Luego que su nariz absorbiera todo el aroma bajo su mano para masturbarle.

–¡Máaas! ¡Por favor! Ah… ichimatsu… piedad… -suplicaba sabiendo que eso le gustaba a ambos. A uno que se lo pidan y el otro lo que recibía-

No dijo nada solo le mordió el cuello aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas como respuesta. Un beso apasionado con la lengua dejando escapar hileras de saliva se unía al juego sexual.

La mano con la que lo masturbaba fue liberada para pasar por sus piernas, acariciando y arañándolas. Las llevo hasta los glúteos para darles golpes.

–¡Sí! ¡Haaay! ¡Aaasí! ¡Dios! -gemía y se retorcía de placer ante el ataque de Ichimatsu-

El otro disfrutaba de verle pero más de como apretaba su pene.

–Ichimatsu… -comenzaba agitarse- me vendré… -murmuró avergonzado de que con eso se acabe el juego.

–Está bien -respondió saliéndose de su interior- hazlo en mi boca -se sentó sobre sus propias piernas abriendo grande su boca-

–¿Quieres que te lo tire en tu cara? -dijo sorprendido-

–Tsk… -chasqueo con la lengua- Sí eres un inútil que no le atina a mi boca es seguro que me caiga en la cara… eres un idiota.

–I'm sorry bro -se acercó a su rostro acariciándole la mejilla. Le entrego un beso usando la lengua esta vez no cayo la saliva ya que fue un beso rápido para dejar que salga su semen en lugar de la saliva-

Se masturbo con las manos de Ichimatsu.

El semen brotó.

La gran parte cayó en la boca del joven y algunas gotas en su mejilla, nariz y ojo izquierdo.

–¡I'm sorry my little kitty! -Exclamó haciendo una reverencia ante el otro que saboreaba el esperma dentro de su boca-

–Es mi turno -lo jalo del brazo sentándolo sobre su miembro palpitante a punto de explotar sin tener algún recipiente que llenar-

Los besos y acaricias parecían coordinadas, al igual que cada gemido con cada penetración. Mordidas en el cuello del mayor, pezones pellizcados y jalados con los labios.

Un gemido de satisfacción al sentir en su interior todo el esperma guardado.

Un "te amo" unísono atado en un abrazo de cuerpos sudaros y agitados por la pasión.

xXx

Al día siguiente, Karamatsu estaba partiendo para irse a vivir con chibita cuando Ichimatsu lo detuvo a unos metros de la casa.

–¡Cacamatsu! -lo llamó caminando hacia él cuando quería correr.

–What happens? My Little kitty? -le miró con ternura esperándole.

Ichimatsu le tomo de la mano, se bajó la máscara que cubría su boca. Metió el dedo anular de su hermano para morderle mirándolo de una forma provocativa.

Tss… -se mordió su labio al sentir los dientes del joven clavarse en su piel. Estaba seguro que le saco sangre por el ardor que sentía- Ichimatsu… ¿qué estás…?

No se le permitió terminar de hablar ya que un par de dedos sellaron sus labios.

–Mira… -saco el dedo de su boca mostrando una especia de marca roja que asemejaba a un anillo.

Karamatsu sonrió besando los dedos sobre sus labios aprovechando que aún los tenía ahí. Observo que en la mano de su hermano estaba la misma marca.

Unos anillos de compromiso improvisados.

–Te amo Ichimatsu -le beso nuevamente.

–También te amo, Caca… Karamatsu -ocultó su rostro sonrojado.

xXxX

Habían pasado días desde que Karamatsu se fue. No sabía nada de él. Su mente construía escenarios de él y Chibitas como amantes.

Se imaginó a Chibita chupando el pene de Karamatsu. Penetrándolo, una vez y otra vez. Dicen que los enanos la tienen grande… y eso le preocupo.

¿Y sí Karamatsu ya no dice su nombre?

¿Sí Karamatsu dejo de amarlo para amar al maldito chibita?

Dejo de comer su postre, miró a Osomatsu que le daba la espalda como todos los días.

–Me voy -dijo esperando que su hermano mayor se gire a retenerlo o que lo tranquilice. No hubo respuesta.

Empacó todo y terminó en la calle.

Casi se desmaya del hambre pero llegó a la puerta de Chibita.

Tocó la puerta.

No hubo respuesta.

Escuchó voces.

–¡Chibita, eso duele! ¡Más despacio! -gritaba Karamatsu.

–¡Oe, idiota! ¡¿No que estabas acostumbrado?! -Dijo Chibita-

–Sí… pero no de esta forma -respondió.

Ichimatsu no lo dudo ni dos veces. Aunque se sentía débil de una patada derribo la puerta. Los que estaban adentro se sorprendieron (por no decir que sintieron la muerte cerca) ante su presencia.

–¡Qué crees que estás haciendo, Cacamatsu! -le dio un puñetazo directo al estómago.

–¡Ichimatsu, tranquilo no es lo que parece! -Chibita trataba de tranquilizarlo.

–¡No te metas enano! ¡Quisiste robármelo y ahora vas a morir! -amenazó alzándolo del cuello quedando sus pies al aire.

–Ichimatsu, me herí en el trabajo -le mostro una cortada que tenía en el abdomen cerca de su reciente golpe-. Un archivero de metal se cayó encima de mí y él me estaba tratando la herida –miró a su hermano- por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

Chibita cayó al piso sentado mientras el recién llegado miraba incrédulo la herida además de que el golpe pudo agravarla.

–¿Eh?... yo… esto… -¿Ahora que pretexto pondría para explicar su presencia?- no soporté la idea que estuvieras con Chibita… -refunfuño mordiéndose los labios con la cabeza agachada.

Karamatsu escuchó la explicación del joven que en teoría era por celos.

Ichimatsu se sorprendió que Chibita no se alteré por su relación pero el pequeño mencionó que Karamatsu se lo contó todo esa extraña relación incestuosa como los mejores amigos que eran porque solo eso eran, nada más.

Ichimatsu se tranquilizó. Karamatsu se disculpó además de pedirle asilo por él.

El dueño de la casa acepto con la condición que duerman separados ya que de seguro el ruido de los gemidos no lo dejarán descansar.

–Nada de sexo en esta casa, sí quieren tener relaciones vayan a algún Love Hotel y sí no tienen dinero a un callejón o cualquier lugar oscuro. ¡Oyeron Idiotas! -Imponía sus reglas sentado en el piso con las piernas cruzadas como sus brazos-. Además dormirán por separado: Karamatsu en la sala y tú Ichimatsu –tembló a mirar que los ojos cansados emanaban fuego de ellos- conmigo… -trago saliva pero sí decía que él durmiera en la sala sabría que nunca volvería a ver a su amado Oden.

El otro trato era que mientas Ichimatsu conseguía algo para mantenerse, deberá trabajar ayudando en la casa o preparando el Oden con Chibita.

xXxX

Pronto la familia se enteraría del "arrimado Ichimatsu" viviendo con su hermano y Chibita. Los rumores de que se estaba colgando de ellos, no se hicieron esperar. Así como el desfile de los miembros de los Matsuno, visitándolos.

Matsuyo junto con Matsubo iban a ver a sus hijos convenciéndolos que sí quería ser mantenido pudo haberse quedado en casa, ellos no tenían problema. Además de regañarlo por salirse sin un plan. Le dijeron que Osomatsu estaba solo, era mejor hacerle compañía a él.

Ambos hermanos rechazaron la idea.

Luego la llamada de Choromatsu para aconsejar que Ichimatsu se regrese con sus padres, pero no fue al menor a quien le dijo, fue a Karamatsu.

–Entiendo que siempre has soñado con mejorar tu relación con él pero Niisan, eso traerá problemas con Chibita. Sabes que él es violento contigo y terminará destruyendo la casa -fueron sus palabras.

–Don't worry my bro -respondió el otro a través de la línea-. Estamos bien -colgó.

Choromatsu ignoraba que los ataques de Ichimatsu al mayor eran por la frustración de no expresar como debe su amor por él.

–Vivo solo -Dijo Todomatsu entregándoles mientras bebían café en el trabajo de este-. No tengo muchas cosas –admitió- por lo tanto, tengo espacio de sobra.

–Totty, te he visto llorando detrás del poste espiando la casa de nuestros padres -comentó indignado el de la camisa morada con la leyenda de "DAT"-

–¡Tú eres el que debe regresar! -exclamaron los amantes

El menor solo se puso a llorar abrazado al más grande del grupo, ya que era con el que mejor se llevaba de esa mesa; eso provocó que Ichimatsu se ponga celoso aventando el menú a la frente de Karamatsu.

Jyushimatsu solo les dijo que es su decisión, la respecta y los apoya. El arriesgar su vida en el trabajo, le hizo comprender muchas cosas. Le dio un aire más maduro.

¿Y Osomatsu?

Él nunca admitiría que regrese alguno de ellos.

Al contrario…

Él dijo que no los quiere cerca. Incluso dejo de ir con Chibita porque este le contaba como estaban sus dos hermanos y eso le provocaba dolor.

A pesar de rechazar, una y otra vez a la familia… ellos no dejaban de insistir que al menos uno (una forma de decir que sea específicamente Ichimatsu) regrese.

Karamatsu supo en ese instante que era tiempo de hablar con la familia y explicar porque no quieren ser separados. Los reunió una vez más en el hogar Matsuno.

xXxX

Habían pasado meses desde entonces.

Karamatsu consiguió un mejor trabajo y una casa para vivir con su único amor.

–Me voy -se acomodó la corbata negra de su traje.

–Ya no te ves tan doloroso -era su forma de decirle que se veía tan hermoso con esa ropa-

–Gracias -le beso los labios-. Nos vemos para cenar. Te amo.

–No mueras en el camino -en vez de decir "cuídate"- Te amo… -susurro.

Karamatsu agito su mano despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa, la luz de sol brillo con intensidad sobre una sortija dorada donde estaba la marca que alguna vez su hermano le hizo.

Por su parte, Ichimatsu cerró la puerta para comenzar sus labores del hogar en lo que se ocupaba mientras buscaba algún trabajo. Siempre iniciaba sacudiendo el polvo de una foto de los seis hermanos con sus padres, en medio de la imagen se hallaba él con un traje morado pegado de la mejilla a Karamatsu que usaba un traje azul.

Ambos estaban cortando un gran pastel con su familia nuevamente reunida alegre por ese momento, pero sobre todo por ellos.


End file.
